Problem: Convert $9\ \dfrac{8}{9}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${9}\ {\dfrac{8}{9}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{8}{9}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $9$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{81}{9}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{81}{9}} + {\dfrac{8}{9}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{81}{9}} + {\dfrac{8}{9}} = \dfrac{89}{9}$